My Ice princess
by fluffyloverx3
Summary: Kag is dieing and Sess has a project called ice princess cage. Kag becomes part of it and is now the ice princess she is frozen for 50yrs and now is unfrozen sess must now take care of her in this new world.Will he fall in love with her? 1chap sucks
1. The project

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Authors note: If you think this stories going to be a sad ending and stop reading then your wrong I would never ever make Sesshomaru heart broken so trust me and read… thanks xD also if you guys have any questions ask by reviewing or my email which is ps. Sry about the disturbance this storys gonna take place in the resent to the past and back to present… well enjoy.

**0o0o0oPresento0o0o0**

"Kagome please don't die please…" Sesshomaru pleaded. A tear slide down his cheek… "Is this, is this love?" Sessomaru thought… Yes it was it was love and he knew he closed his eyes and whispered to his love… "I love you Kagome" Sesshomaru hated to be late telling her this… " you see I admitted it to you like you wanted so don't die… lets get married and have children, and we'll also live in a nice house in the country where we can be happy forever" He took Kagome into his chest and cried. "You can't die I'll save you just you wait…" Sesshomaru desperately cried out he hoped Kami will give them a miracle she didn't deserve this and he knew. "It's okay Shessomaru, It's okay." "No Kagome its not if you die… I… I…" He was cut off by Kagome. "If you die then how am I going to watch over you? I'm going to watch over you forever it wont feel like you lost me just think of me watching over you… don't worry Sesshy and thanks for everything…I love you Sesshy" She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He can hear her heart fading and there it ended her beautiful rhythm stopped.

**0o0o0oPasto0o0o0**

Kagome, age 21, Leukemia, due date arrived and no matches for her. The doctor jotted down. There in the background was another doctor who was talking to Kagome's mom who was crying her heart out. Same went to her Grandfather and Souta. "Sorry Mrs. Hagurashi." (I have no clue how to spell it sorry) was all the doctor said and left. Kagome's Grandfather Took out the Jewel shard from his pocket. "Maybe the Jewel shard can grant us a wish…" The grandfather said with hope. "Grandfather don't be serious Kagome's going to die and that's all you can say?" Souta yelled from frustration. Kagome's Grandfather walked to Kagome and placed the neckless around her neck. Then all of a sudden a Doctor came. "Hello Mrs. Hagurasi I have something to tell you which will concern you daughter would you like to listen?" The doctor with silver hair and piercing gold eyes said. "Thank you for agreeing" the man said. "You are a demon are you not? And what is your concern with my daughter she is dieing and I need to be with her." Kagome's mom said with sorrow in her eyes as a tear fell. "I am an under cover doctor, My base is under the city and why you haven't heard of it is because it's a secret a big secret that no one can know. My fellow doctors that work with me have created a project called Ice princess cage and we need an ice princess to fulfill our achievement… and yes Mrs. Hagurashi I am a demon." Sesshomaru hoped she would agree. "Can this save my daughter?" Mrs. Hagurashi didn't want to do this to Kagome if she would not be able to live. "Yes it can save her she will be in the cage for 50 years and we will bring her back after and help her." Sesshomaru said. "But in 50 years I and my whole family will be gone who will take care of my daughter?" Mrs. Hagurashi's answer was soon answerd by Sesshomaru. "We will take care of her please have trust in us. We will tell you soon if it has succeeded." Sesshomaru was loosing his patient he hoped she would just said yes so he can leave. "Then take her and save her though do not take of her neckless. It is our treasure that we give to her and as her Grandfather believes it grants you one wish. Though this wish can backfire so we will not use it let her have this gift we give her so she may use it one day." Mrs. Hagurashi signed some papers after she said that and Kagome was out of the hospital.

**0o0o0oThe underground labo0o0o0**

"It has succeeded Sesshomaru." A doctor ran up and told him. With that he called Mrs. Hagurashi and left. Though after 45 years the government found out. The government was furious though Sesshomaru just laughed and said "You finally figured out. It took you guys long enough." The government then made a decision. Everyone's memory was to be erased except Sesshomaru and he would take care of this ice princess. Everyone agreed and left the jury.

**0o0o0o5 years later and in the Presento0o0o0**

"So you're awake…" Sesshomaru said in a cold tone. "Who are you?" Kagome said in a scared tone. "Don't be so scared I'm not going to harm you." Kagome looked at his eyes. It seemed like it pierced her heart. His golden eyes and silver hair was beautiful in Kagome's eyes and that's when it registered to her that he was a Demon. "I can't… I can't remember anything." Kagome's tone showed sorrow. She bent her head low and realized the necklace. "Did you give me this? It's pretty…" Kagome said while playing with it. It made her feel happy and she smiled. "No I did not give this to you your family did." He left out the wish part since he didn't want her to make a stupid wish. "Here's some clothes lets get out of this hospital." Sesshomaru handed her some clothes and left to his office. He was slightly worn out doing the surgery all by himself though to him it was worth it." Later that day Sesshomaru had to hold on to Kagome's arm so he wouldn't lose her in the big crowds of Tokyo. Kagome was having a good time looking at everything though to Sesshomaru it was annoying and idiotic. He felt like he was taking around a three year old which was true since she lost her memories. Though he also knew that soon she will regain memories that only concerned foods she liked, math, reading, speaking, manners, and other stuff that didn't concern her past. "Where are we going Sesshomaru?" Kagome said while trying to keep up with his pace. "To my step brothers house now hurry you won't want to lose me." There were demons and humans that could rape her hear since she lost her memories she will not know the danger.

"Ding Dong!"

"Who is it?" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha oped the door." Sesshomaru said while tapping his feet with impatient. Inuyasha opened the door and Sesshomaru and Kagome went in. Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the couch pulled Inuyasha into the kitchen. "What is it god damn it!" Inuyasha said with a irritated frown on his face. "I need you to take care of her while I'm at work I'll be hereto pick her up later around 10pm." With that said Sesshomaru was about to leave the kitchen when Inuyasha stopped him. "I HAVE MY FRIENDS COMING OVER I CANT BABYSIT!" Inuyasha said in an angry voice. "Well it's only one time so shut your whining." Sesshomaru left the kitchen. When Kagome saw him reach the doorknob to leave she ran to Sesshomaru and hugged his waist. "Don't leave me… Sesshomaru" Kagome looked worried. She felt like he was going to abandon her. Sesshomaru was annoyed by the presence and told her he was going to come back and to stay here. Kagome nodded and sat on the couch looking at the clock.

**End of chapter**

I know its short but I'm going to make it longer so no worries? Well how'd you like it? Review please and ill update soon.


	2. The streets of Tokyo and shoppin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Review of chapter 1:  
When Kagome saw him reach the doorknob to leave she ran to Sesshomaru and hugged his waist. "Don't leave me… Sesshomaru" Kagome looked worried. She felt like he was going to abandon her. Sesshomaru was annoyed by the presence and told her he was going to come back and to stay here. Kagome nodded and sat on the couch looking at the clock.

Chapter two: The streets of Tokyo and shopping

" So Kagome that's your name right?" Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome. "Yes it is" Kagome mussed out. Inuyasha watched how Kagome was looking at the clock. It seemed like she waited for someone. "You miss Sesshomaru huh even though he was gone for 10min now…" Inuyasha didn't know another way to start a conversation so he decided with this. Though to his luck Kagome didn't speak all she did was nod and sigh.

Ding Dong!

"Who is it?" Inuyasha said while going to the door. Kagome could hear him greeting the guest and by her prediction she can see that one was a male and the other a female. "Hi Kagome I'm Sango and this is the leech Miroku" Sango said while giving her a hand to shake while smiling. "Kagome stood up took her hand, smiled, and said "Hi" in a happy voice. Then all of a sudden Kagome jumped and screamed Hentai though at the same time she slapped Miroku. "ughh you stupid retard "SMACK" you deserved" Sango said while shaking her head. While Kagome and Sango flipped threw channels Inuyasha and Miroku were having a conversation in the kitchen.

"She freekin hits hard" Miroku groaned while rubbing his head. "Shut up Miroku you deserved it." Inuyasha said while laughing to himself. "Anyways what's with the girl?" Miroku questioned. "No clue Sesshomaru came here in the morning and told me to watch her though it didn't seem like they were together." Inuyasha was sure they weren't together I mean she was to good looking for him. "Yeh your right Inuyasha I mean who would go out with Sesshomaru the ice prince?" Miroku said while crossing his hands. (lol look ice princess ice prince lol ok sorry keep reading.) Then they were disturbed by Sango and Kagome. "We need to by her clothes. Clothes that fit her… lets go to the mall." Sango said and in the background Kagome looked very confused. Miroku and Inuyasha agreed and they went.

**0o0o0oMallo0o0o0**

Sango decided to buy her a whole wardrobe. First they went to pick out a dress for her they never knew maybe she went to a dance or a night club. They were choosing for 30mins now and they got two perfect outfits. One was a black dress that came to her thighs. It was tight on tope with jelly strings and the bottom was like flower petals.(anyone seen peter pan before? Well if you did you see tinker bell her skirt is like petals well that's how the black dress is like except black and not puffy.) To Miroku and Inuyasha it looked sexy on her. The second dress they pick for her was a formal dress. A Kimono that came to her ankles. It was white a Kimono with pink sakura flowers and petals decorated at the bottom. The obi was also pink to match. After 3 hours of more shopping they were done. In a result they had 7 bags of clothes and 4 boxes of shoes. Kagome and everyone was poofed. They decided to eat ramen and go home to rest. Miroku and Sango left and Kagome went to Inuyasha's guest room and slept.

**0o0o0o10o'clocko0o0o0**

Ding dong!  
"Who is it?" Inuyasha said while going to the door. "Me not open the door." It was obvious it was Sesshomaru. So you finally here she's sleeping but if you want I can go get her for you. "It's okay Inuyasha I will go get her." Sesshomaru was about to leave after he said that though Inuyasha asked for his car keys. "Why do you need them? Surely you won't still this Sesshomarus car… to lowly of you…." Sesshomaru said while raising one eyebrow. "KEH! I have my own money I would never anyways its just we took her shopping and got her stuff." Inuyasha said and soon he got the keys. Sesshomaru went to the guest room and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully. He carried her bridal style and took her out of the room. He jumped down the stairs and landed gracefully. Sesshomaru told Inuyasha his thanks for the clothes and watching her and left.

**0o0o0oHomeo0o0o0**

Sesshomaru brought her to her room. It was a king size bed in the middle, a balcony where you could see the pool and garden, Plasma TV, desk with laptop, books, and computer, and as the corner was two closets and at the other side was a bathroom. To Sesshomaru it was empty but that was his thought. He left it plain so she can design it. He sorted all her clothes and shoes. He hung her clothes by color order and by pants, dress, and shirt. He opened a draw and placed her 4 shoes. He was about to assort her other stuff until he read what the bag said. Victoria Secrets, everyman and women would know this product so he left it there. After all this he went to his studies.

**0o0o0oNext Morningo0o0o0**

Kagome looked at her surroundings. She walked to the closet and opened it there all her clothes hung in color order and by type. She put her Victoria secret items in a draw and went down stairs. "Good Morning Sesshomaru and thanks for organizing my clothes." Kagome smiled and said while sitting down. Sesshomaru just nodded and looked at his paper work again though he was disturbed by the maids as they brought breakfast out. "I will come home early today so I'll let you go outside and wander. Though you have a curfew. Be home by 8 o'clock and I mean 8 o'clock sharp so I should warn you be home by 7:55ish? Here's 300 dollars I think it would be enough for today also don't go into allies for they are dark and dangerous for a women like you. Incase you get lost go to a police station and tell them you want to go to Shikon Hospital for that is where I work now any questions?" Sesshomaru said that really fast for Kagome but she understood. All Kagome did was nod.

**0o0o0oOutsideo0o0o0**

Kagome remember every sign where she went she didn't want to get lost. She felt alittle alone in the world she didn't know anything and it kinda made her upset. She passed stores and places and now any of them she knew. She could only tell the difference by going inside and seeing what they sold. Then she entered a market. There were so many people and stuff. There was a Youkai woman selling fish at the side and many more. It fascinated her. Kagome started to have and didn't realize it was so late. She didn't even look at her watch when she decided to eat at mc donalds. She had a Salad and when she was done she looked at her watch. "OHNO IT'S 7:55!" Kagome screamed in her head. "Sesshomaru is going to be mad at me what am I going to do." Kagome kept thinking in her head. She was running but she wasn't as fast as a demon it was taking time. Then she figured out a way to get home.  
**0o0o0oSesshomaru at homeo0o0o0**

"3…2…1… 8 o'clock she's late… Kagura tell the maids to keep an eye out for Kagome and if she comes home call me" Sesshomaru commanded. "Yes Mr. Tashio." Kagura bowed as she said this and left. Sesshomaru went out and started to look for her.

**0o0o0oOutside with Kagomeo0o0o0**

Kagome ran toward the ally. It was the fastest way to go home and she was running until someone stopped her. "Hey cutie what's with the hurry?" the man said. She could tell she was a Youkai and she knew she could outrun him though she took a chance. He grabbed her and she was too weak. "Is this what Sesshomaru said when he said not to go to an ally? Ughh I have to go she thought" Kagome was tired from trying he just laughed at her. He started to kiss her and Kagome was in shock. "What is he doing?" Kagome thought. He started to suck her neck and Kagome tried to stop him. Then he started to Push up her skirt. Kagome stared in shock and tried to scream when he covered her mouth.

**End Chapter**

Okay wow short Chapter huh well I bet everyone thinks Kagome's gonna get rescued by Sesshomaru huh but you never know maybe I might be mean and let Kagome get raped o.o anyways lots a reviews and jani till next time.


	3. Who am i?

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and co.

**Authors note: **lol okie I BE NICE! Sessy will come to the rescue and sorry but this chapters really short and you'll see why if u read. Lol well enjoy

Review of chapter two:

Kagome ran toward the ally. It was the fastest way to go home and she was running until someone stopped her. "Hey cutie what's with the hurry?" the man said. She could tell she was a Youkai and she knew she could outrun him though she took a chance. He grabbed her and she was too weak. "Is this what Sesshomaru said when he said not to go to an ally? Ughh I have to go she thought" Kagome was tired from trying he just laughed at her. He started to kiss her and Kagome was in shock. "What is he doing?" Kagome thought. He started to suck her neck and Kagome tried to stop him. Then he started to Push up her skirt. Kagome stared in shock and tried to scream when he covered her mouth.

Chapter three: Who am I?

Kagome struggled some more and got his hand away from her mouth. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed for help. "I hope he heard me, I can't hold on much longer…. Sesshomaru please come rescue me." Kagome hoped in her mind. The man slapped her for yelling and tried to lift her skirt again. "What do you think your doing?" Sesshomaru said in his cold mask. "He's here…. I'm saved…… thank kami." Kagome thought in her head. "This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself now answer!" Sesshomaru had no emotion but his voice showed how cold he was. The man got angry because Sesshomaru disturbed him. He left go of Kagome and went in a fighting stance to fight the almighty taiyoukai. The man sent him a powerful punch but in a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was right behind him. The man turned around and tried to punch him again, but Sesshomaru dodged it again and punched the man. The man was knocked out in one hit which amazed Kagome. "Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru said while checking her for serious wounds. Kagome shook her head no and bent her head down low. She started to cry which made Sesshomaru get mad. He had no time for her emotions.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I didn't mean to get you angry I just…. I just didn't want to get you mad for being late" Kagome started crying even harder as she confessed. Sesshomaru sighed and picked her up bridal style and started to run home. She stopped crying and thanked Sesshomaru properly when they got home though all he did was nod and go to his studies. She wasn't tired to she started to wander.

Kagome went into a room with pictures. There was a huge portrait in the middle of the room with three people. She presumed it was a Mother, Father, and Son. In the bottom said Mrs. Tashio, Mr. Tashio, and son Sesshomaru Tashio. Kagome touched the painting with her delicate fingers and whispered "family" She started to look for more then wondered… who is my family? The more she thought the more she suffered. Kagome started crying and solemnly said in a whisper "who am I?" "Who is my family?" "Where did I come from?" She was confused and it hurt her head. "Why don't I know?" Kagome screamed at her self. Fresh tears started falling. "Why!" she screamed again. She started at the pictures and whispered to herself again.

"My name is Kagome…"

"What is my last name?"

"Did I own any pets?"

"What am I allergic to?"

"When's my birthday?"

"Where did I use to live?"

Kagome's voice faded with every sentence. She didn't know but this made her heart ache. She hugged her knees and rocked herself. Though Kagome thought she was alone there was a maid watching and listening to her. The maid rushed down to talk to Sesshomaru.

"Mr. Tashio! Mr. Tashio!" the maid yelled to him. "What is it can't you see I'm busy?" Sesshomaru said still not looking up from the paper work. "The girl Kagome" She puffed. "What about her did she cause any trouble?" Sesshomaru said with one eye brow up. 5 min later the maid was done explaining. "Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked standing up from his desk. "The forbidden room Mr. Tashio… the room you told us never to clean or enter." The maid said in a clam voice not as fast and out of breathe like before. Sesshomaru growled, He didn't like the pictures and he didn't want anyone to see them. He went up to yell at her for going in the room though when he saw here sniffling it made him kind of worried. Kagome heard the door squeak and she looked at the door. There stood Sesshomaru high staring at her. She looked up at him in fear. He was about to say something but held his tongue. When Sesshomaru starred and Kagome he couldn't do anything but feel bad for her. He tried to control the anger of her going to this room. Then she asked him the question he dreaded. "Sesshomaru…. Who am I?" Kagome stared at him.

**End Chapter**

Okay this was the shortest chapter I wrote soooo far don't you think? Well I promise to right more soon and and I got in 1 HONORS! Weee anyways bibi


	4. hospital and news about her

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Authors note: hmm I'm going to make a change in this chapter like if someone's thinking it will be like this_ "Who am I?" _Kagome said. Though I won't have to say Kagome thought since it's in different font…. So if you guys don't like it tell me and ill change it back to the way I always had it xD. Also I will use Japanese words so in the end of chapter I will have a dictionary explaining. Well thanks for reading this note and enjoy chapter 4.

**Chapter 4: hospital and news about her**

Please tell me Sesshomaru… I beg of you… Kagome pleaded. He stared at her in shock he didn't know what to say… "Nakanai itsu hassei" (don't cry when speaking) Sesshomaru said. "Sorry Sesshomaru but shiranai… shiranai izure en gozen" (I don't know, I don't now who I am.) Kagome said while bursting into more tears. "Your name Kagome and your last name is Hagurashi… the rest is not my place to tell you yet." Sesshomaru turned around and started to leave. "Rest assures Kagome your past is not important." With that said Sesshomaru left.

**0o0o0o back in the studies room o0o0o0**

"Kagura help Kagome into her room and be sure to unplug her computer… sure she may not know how to use it though she can read and find out. Also wake her up early tomorrow I have to bring her to the hospital with me for a check up." Sesshomaru said while looking at his hospital documents. "Hai Mr. Tashio" Kagura left after she said this. _"I can't help but think about her now a days… Kagome why can't you leave my mind? Was it faith that you had to be the ice princess?"_ 5 min later Kagura came BACK TO THE Studies that Kagome was fast asleep and how Rin left a message for him. "Mr. Tashio Rin wanted to tell you how she was going to have a wedding and wanted you to come. She also asks for you to bring a date. The dress codes are also simple all you have to wear is a tux and for the girl a kimono." Kagura said while reading her note pad to make sure she got everything. "Why would I want to do to her wedding and who am I to be invited to her wedding?" Sesshomaru said to busy occupied with the thought of work and Kagome. "Well I think she thinks of you as a friend since I remember a year ago you saved her mother." Kagura said. "that is true I gave her surgery for free though even if I accept were will I get a date no women youkai or human is worthy for me." Sesshomaru said. "Why not Kagome? It is only for one day Mr. Tashio." Kagura said. "I will see now leave." Sesshomaru was getting annoyed with the date part and Kagura's presence. He might have not shown it but he liked the idea of being with Kagome that day.

**0o0o0o Morning o0o0o0**

"Lady Kagome Mr. Tashio wishes for you to wake up." Kagura said while going to her closet and getting clothes out for her to wear. Kagome got washed up and wore a blue skirt and blue tang top. Over the tang top she wore a white sweater then she left to go to Sesshomaru's car.

**0o0o0o Driving o0o0o0**

_"The silence is killing me I might as well start a conversation by saying sorry to Sesshomaru. He looks nice in his doctor clothes…" _"Gomen about yesterday Sesshomaru I just wanted to know." Kagome said while hopping he would start a converstion but to her luck all he said was "forgiven" and went back to driving. The n Kagome thought of another way to start a conversation. "Why am I getting a check up?" Kagome said. "You used to have leukemia and you replaced your bad bone marrow with a better one. I'm going to check to see if the medication is helping you and if your body is healthy." Sesshomaru said. _"Hey this is something about my past maybe if I can hear more…"_Kagome thought. "Is that it? Can you tell me more? Like why I have to be with you and why my family can't take care of me instead?" Kagome said with hope in her eyes. "No that's it and forget about your past is it's not important the past is the past and right now is the present worry about now then before." With that said Kagome frowned a little and looked out the window. "What did you say? God she's freaken sad now Sesshomaru you are an idiot." His conscious was saying. "I know how to make her happy so shut up" Sesshomaru screamed at his conscious. Sesshomaru felt bad for making her sad so he said something that he though would cheer her up. "Kagome would you like to be my date for my friends wedding?" Kagome got happy happy just like he knew she would. _"Did he just say date smiles wide and squeals" _Kagome thought in her head then blushed. "Sesshomaru I don't know how to dance" Kagome said. "I'll teach you and we'll go buy a new kimono for you plus a present for the bride and groom." Sesshomaru said. _"Yay I get to go shopping with Sesshomaru and IM GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM … wait why am I so happy? Do I like him? Yeah how can I resist and even better I get to go on a date with someone Im in love with!"_ Kagome squealed in her head.

**0o0o0o Hospital o0o0o0**

"What is this?" Kagome said while looking at the thing Sesshomaru was putting on her arm. "It's to see your blood pressure. (lol I dunno….. but I'm sure I'm right lol I'm not a doctor so give me a break lol anyways back to story) Sesshomaru was finished and then look out a needle and injected medicine in it. "I'm not sure but I think that's going to hurt." Kagome thought for some reason she knew and she felt kind of scared. "What's that?" Kagome said….. "Its nothing so don't be afraid just sit and relax." Sesshomaru said while coming closer. "Is it going to hurt?" Kagome said while wincing at the make believe pain. "I promise it wont hurt so just relax" Sesshomaru said. Surely she won't think a small needle will hurt will she? Well to Sesshomaru it was small but naturally all needles looks LONG! He had to get her blood. "OW! ow ow ow ow ow!" Kagome said in pain. "YOU PROMISED IT WOULDN'T HURT!" Kagome screamed at him while examining her arm. The nurses, patients, and guest passing were starring. "Be quite children wouldn't even scream in pain and this is a hospital so keep your voice down." Sesshomaru said seriously. "_Ugh I hate when his voice is like that its so…. So cold shudder_"

"Dr. Tashio! Dr. Tashio a patient came in today. He needs surgery fast and the other doctors are busy with other patients. I'm sorry to bother you when you are not appose to be in work today but this patient is in close to dieing!" the nurse said in a rush. "Which operation room is he in and stay with Kagome. Kagome stay with nurse Yume." Sesshomaru said calmly and Kagome just nodded. "Room 512 Dr. Tashio." The nurse said and bowed at the leaving head Doctor. Yume turned around to see a very confused Kagome. "Hi my names Yume you must be Kagome" Yume greeted while giving a friendly smile to her. "Hi I'm Kagome nice to meet you" Kagome said while giving her a smile back though the smile soon turned to a frown and Kagome sat back in the chair. Yume's frown died to seeing the girl sad mad her sad to. "Is there something wrong?" Nurse Yume said. "Sesshomaru and I were apposing to go shopping and dancing today." Kagome said while frowning still. "Do you like Dr. Tashio?" Yume said. I mean almost ever nursed fell in love with Sesshomaru sometime though gave up sooner or later. Kagome looked at nurse Yume and nodded. "It's true I like Sesshomaru" Kagome said while blushing. She remembered the time Sesshomaru saved her from the ally and how he carried her. Yume smiled. "Yes many nurses fell for him and even I did" Yume said as she smiled. "Kagome would you like to come with me to see the other patients?" Yume asked kindly. Kagome nodded since there was nothing else to do if she said no she would have to sit and do nothing while waiting. "Great first we'll see if the patients that I must check on are ok then we can see the children" Yume said. "Sure" Kagome said and shrugged.

**0o0o0o End o0o0o0**

I'm so sry this took so long and I'm so sry it was such a short chapter! Ill update much sooner right after Christmas I PROMISE -.-


	5. Failed

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and co.

Authors note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hee hee I decided to update another chapter so enjoy xD also hope all my fans and readers got all the presents they wanted cause I sure did :).

**Chapter five: Failed**

**0o0o0oElders and KIDS! O0o0o0**

"Kagome want to help me today instead of just watching since its going to be kind of boring doing nothing." Yume smiled and said. "Sure" Kagome said while smiling back. "Great! All you have to do is say how are you feeling, if anything is bothering them, and last remember to greet them." Yume said while walking down the hall ways to the first room. "Hai nurse Yume" Kagome said while smiling. Her mood brightened and Yume smiled back.

"Hello Mr. Kitsu my name is Kagome and I wanted to know how your feeling." Kagome said while smiling down at the old man. "Ah I feel great today and who must you be? A new nurse?" Mr. Kitsu said. "I'm very happy to hear your feeling alright and no I am not a new nurse" Kagome said and giggled. "I'm just helping nurse Yume today oh and is anything bothering you?" Kagome said. The old man chuckled and said nothing was wrong. "Well nice speaking to you Mr. Kitsu have a nice day" Kagome said and left to see Yume. As they were walking down the hall way Yume told Kagome she did really good. They did more talking and now they went to see the kids.

"Weeee! Vroom vroom! Choo Choo!" Children laughed and ran around talking and playing. Some kids were even jumping up and down. "Why are kids here in the hospital? Shouldn't they be with there parents?" Kagome asked. "Kagome you silly kids get ill to and there parents visit… these children are very ill and we have to check on them everyday." Yume said a little sadness in her voice. "Sorry I lost my memory though I know Sesshomaru can save them all I know he can!" Kagome said with hope. "Yes he can save them." Yume said though in her head she knew some kids were going to die sooner or later.

"Nurse Yume!" the children yelled once they saw her. "Hey you guys today Kagome said she'll play with you guys to." Yume said while hugging some kids. Kagome said hi and smiled at all the children.

"So are you sick too Kagome or are you a new nurse?" a little girl about age 8 said. "Nope I'm not a nurse and I'm not sure if I'm sick I came for a check up today." Kagome said while smiling. "Oh.. I'm eight and my names Sunny" Sunny the eight year old said to Kagome. "Cool anyways is your parents here to like some of the kids here and why are you here?" Kagome said. "Well my mom and dad work so they aren't here though they still come and see me a lot.. oh and I'm here cause I have some kind of cancer forgot what but I'll be better soon my dad promised." Sunny said and smiled. "That's good news" Kagome said.

For hours Kagome talked and played with the children till they went for a break and left the room. "Had fun?" Yume said and chuckled. "Yup I didn't even know the time was passing." Kagome said. She also didn't realize her body was getting weak. "Want come coffee?" Yume said. Kagome just nodded and waited.

Yume came a minute later and brought the sugar and mild with her. "Here watch out its hot and I don't know how you like coffee so you can put the sugar and milk in yourself." Yume said and sipped the coffee a little. Kagome held on to the coffee and didn't even feel her hands burning and sipped it a little. "Strange this isn't coffee….. Its water" Kagome said in her head. "Oh my Kagome" Yume screamed. She grabbed the coffee away. "Your hands are burning and look…" Yume was talking but Kagome couldn't hear her. Kagome's sight dimmed and she couldn't see anything.

"Kagome, Kagome someone help!" Yume yelled. Nurses and Doctors on break came and soon Kagome was placed in a bed. Hours passed and Kagome was on the bed sleeping.

Sesshomaru came out of surgery thirty minutes later and went to Kagome. "Nurse Yume what happened?" Sesshomaru said. "I'm sorry Dr. Tashio she just fainted." Yume said. "God Damnmit obviously she fainted what happened before." Sesshomaru said a little angry. "Gomen Dr. Tashio of my lack of commonsense" Yume said then started again. "She followed me around to greet the elders and children and after we decided to drink coffee. Strangely when I gave her the cup she didn't flinch from the heat and just held it in place. Also I didn't know what kind of coffee she liked so I just brought the sugar and milk to the table. She didn't even put the sugar or milk in the coffee and she didn't even taste the coffee. She drank it as if water!" Nurse Yume said. "Leave Yume and bring me Dr. Niunikishi." Sesshomaru told her coldly. "Ha… hai" Yume nodded and left. Sesshomaru was so caught up in the situation he didn't realize Kagome had woken up.

**0o0o0o Kagome's view o0o0o0**

"Ughh gosh my head hurts" Kagome said in her head. She blinked her eyes a little then noticed she was on a bed. She was about to get up when she heard voices. She could tell one voice was owned by Sesshomaru and the other a mysterious man. "Show me the blood test results for Kagome and the files." Sesshomaru said. Kagome kept quite since she wanted to know what was wrong with her. She kept listening and then her eyes widened from shock….

**0o0o0o Conversation o0o0o0**

"Dr. Niunikishi give me Kagome's blood test files and bring in Dr. Fugi." Sesshomaru said. 5 mins later Dr. Niunikishi came in with the result. "Please leave." Sesshomaru said. Hai was all Dr. Niunikishi said and left. "Damn it I knew this was going to happen" Sesshomaru said. "Dr. Tashio you called for me?" Dr. Fugi said. "Remember our project well Kagome was the ice princess and look at her results on the blood test." Dr. Sesshomaru said. "We Failed" Dr. Fugi said in a low voice that it was very hard for Sesshomaru to hear.

**0o0o0o End Chapter o0o0o0**

Bah okie dokie end chapter lols hope to see you guys soon lol and hoped you enjoyed well happy holidays :)

**Notes:**

Dr. Fugi knows about the Ice project…. He didn't get his memory erased since he was in U.S so the government didn't catch him. When he came back Sesshomaru said how everyone's memory was erased and so on. Dr. Fugi was more influenced in the project then Sesshomaru though he needed Sesshomaru because Sesshomaru is the world's greatest doctor.


	6. Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and co.

Authors note: this month I'm very busy eighth grade E.L.A. test "sigh" so this could be the only chapter I can post for this month…. People who don't live in New York wouldn't know this test which makes you guys VERY VERY VERY lucky. I hate test….. anyways enjoy and I hope I have time to write o.o . Well Enjoy!

**Chapter six: Chase **

**0o0o0o Chapter five before o0o0o0**

"Dr. Niunikishi give me Kagome's blood test files and bring in Dr. Fugi." Sesshomaru said. 5 mins later Dr. Niunikishi came in with the result. "Please leave." Sesshomaru said. Hai was all Dr. Niunikishi said and left. "Damn it I knew this was going to happen" Sesshomaru said. "Dr. Tashio you called for me?" Dr. Fugi said. "Remember our project well Kagome was the ice princess and look at her results on the blood test." Dr. Sesshomaru said. "We Failed" Dr. Fugi said in a low voice that it was very hard for Sesshomaru to hear.

**0o0o0o Conversation o0o0o0**

Dr. Fugi was about to continue when Sesshomaru stopped him. "I think we should continue this later we have someone else listening…." Dr. Fugi looked at Sesshomaru and sniffed the air. "Ah Dr. Sesshomaru I understand I'll give you a call later." And with that said Dr. Fugi left the room with out a word. When Sesshomaru was sure he left he spoke. "Stop hiding" Sesshomaru said in a stern voice.

"What? How did he know it was me! I had a vanishing scent spell don't tell me it doesn't work" Naraku snickered. "Wait he's not talking to me… it's that stupid wrenched girl that he smells not me..." Naraku chuckled "Ku ku ku, Sesshomaru soon I will figure out what you meant by failed and I'll ruin you and maybe this girl of yours can help…" With that Naraku left the site.

"Kagome do not resist I can smell your confusion and shock…" Sesshomaru said while glaring at her back. "Ughhh does he have to give me that glare it feels like its burning through my back." Kagome said in her head. "I'm sorry and can you stop staring and what do you mean by failed and me being some kind of ice princess thingy?" "It's nothing you don't need to know so get up and get dressed. Let's go get you a dress for the wedding." Sesshomaru said and left the room.

**0o0o0o Changing o0o0o0**

Kagome was a little stumped there and curious about the ice princess and what ever though soon forgot about it since she was going to go shopping with Sesshomaru. _"Yay I'm finally going shopping with Sesshomaru but … I'm feeling a little …. Weird did I forget something? OMG I did ughh Kagome you baka"_ She turned around and didn't see Sesshomaru though she still yelled just in case he could hear her.

"Wait Sesshomaru! I don't know where my clothes…. Are..." Though Sesshomaru was long gone in his office to hear Kagome. "Maybe it's under the bed….. might as well check" Kagome said and smiled.

"Ew there dust here I thought hospitals were appose to be clean and I wish there was a flash light or something…" (Kagome's searching under the bed for her clothes "sigh") "Damn it I need light" Kagome cursed and snapped. "Cool when did I learn how to snap and where did I hear the word damn?" Kagome said a little confused until she looked at her finger. There were pink flames on the tip of her finger causing light. "Wow I never knew how to do this" Kagome said and got up. She sat on a chair and snapped her fingers again. The light disappeared till she snapped again. Kagome giggled then stoop up from the chair and looked at the draw. She opened from curiosity and her clothes was there. "Great"

**0o0o0o Sesshomarus' office o0o0o0**

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Look what I can do!" Kagome said while running to his office and jumping up and down while giggle at the same time. "Kagome stop acting as if you're an eight year old and sit down." Kagome did as told and looked at Sesshomaru. Kagome sat there staring for about 5 min until Sesshomaru got tired of her looking at him. "What is it?" "Aren't we appose to be shopping and want to see what I can do?" Kagome said and smiled. "Yes we'll go and what is it that you can do…." Sesshomaru said with no interest. "Okay watch" Kagome concentrated her figures and snapped. "Your' telling me you wanted to show me that you can snap?" Sesshomaru said and sighed. "No, that's not it! If you gave me some time I would have fuckin got it" Kagome said with a pout on her face. She didn't realize what she said to. "Watch your language and try again then." Sesshomaru said. One minute passed and she snapped about forty time now. "Okay lets go" Sesshomaru said while standing up to get his coat on. "No wait!" Kagome tugged on him and made him sit down. "I can do this!" Kagome said and tried snapping.

About thirty minutes Passed now and all she did was snapped. "Damn it women lets go my patience is long gone!" Sesshomaru growled. It was annoying seeing her snap for 30mins. "Fine then Mr. Buttface it was a really cool trick gosh" Kagome said and left the office. "So she's learning new words and talking back" Sesshomaru said and sighed while leaving his office to catch up to her.

**0o0o0o Car o0o0o0**

"Are you going to snap all day?" "Yup until I got it! Then I can show you how cool the trick is!" Kagome said cheery. Sesshomaru sighed and looked out the window. When it was a red light. He started driving again and noticed a certain car was following them for awhile now. He made swift turns and accelerated. _"What the fuck?" _Sesshomaru growled and looked at the mirror. They were following him. Kagome never realized that they going fast, taking sharp turns, or even when he growled she was till snapping away. _"That's it I'll just lose them this way"_ He turned his attention to the road and decided to tell Kagome they weren't going to the mall anymore. "Kagome…" Sesshomaru said in a stern voice though Kagome was to busy snapping. "Kagome" Sesshomaru said a little bit louder. "Huh? What is it? Sesshomaru?" Kagome said while seizing her snapping and looking up at him. "Were not going to the mall" "Why!" Kagome said while pouting and sitting crossed leg on the seat. "Because I said so" Sesshomaru said while glancing at his mirror. The mysterious car was till following them. "If we don't go to the mall how about the dress and stuff?" Kagome said still wishing they could go. "Don't worry about it I'll ask Kagura to give u magazines and just pick a dress out. Now sit properly and hold on" Sesshomaru didn't give time for Kagome to talk and he sped off.

**0o0o0o Mystery Car o0o0o0**

"Damn it he's going near traffic!" The mysterious man diving said. The man next to him shrugged. "All we need to do is follow them and spy its not to hard so don't lose track." "Shut up your' not the one doing the driving here" The man driving said again. "But if you fail to follow them then our boss will surely be angry! If you can follow I can't spy and if I can't spy Boss will kill us so follow him!"

**0o0o0o End Chapter o0o0o0**

wow longest time I didn't update -.- I promise ill give you guys a longer chapter I noticed how all my chapters were always SHORT! So yeah xD well this chapter wasn't to great but its important for the next chapter lol well stay tuned!


	7. I DID IT!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and co.

Authors note: I hope I passed o.o lol well I'm done with the testing and stuff so HURRAY! Anyways my next chapter is up :)

**Chapter seven: I DID IT!**

**0o0o0o Car o0o0o0**

They drove past cars and accelerated more speed every second. Kagome had shock on her face and grabbed the seat belt strap across her as if her life depended on it. Sesshomaru glanced at her before speeding more. He nodded in approval to himself while looking at her. He then looked at the mirror and saw the drivers catching up. _"This is going to be fun."_ Sesshomaru nodded to him self. _"Exit 14 leads to the beach and I'm sure the beach will have no traffic in a time like this." _Sesshomaru grinned proud, that he new the roads really good. Sesshomaru cursed. He skipped Exit 14. Sesshomaru turned the car and started driving backwards.

**0o0o0o Mystery Car o0o0o0**

"This guys crazy! We can't drive backwards we might crash!" The mysterious man driving said. "I don't care follow them as much as you can while I call back up." The man next to him said. _"Sesshomaru you are a great challenge but we aren't going to give up yet."_

**0o0o0o Sesshomaru's Car o0o0o0**

"SESSHOMARU WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Kagome screamed. Kagome held her eyes shut waiting for the impact of the crash. Sesshomaru dodged the car and started speeding. He turned the car quickly and went on the right rode. Kagome opened her eyes and sighed. She was glad they were still alive and now on the right track. Sesshomaru swerved past cars again and checked his mirror. Sesshomaru grinned. _"There good at driving but I'm better."_ Kagome wondered what he was looking at the gasped. "Sesshomaru were being followed!" Sesshomaru sighed. "She just noticed…" Sesshomaru said while shaking his head. Kagome pouted with what he said and turned away thinking he'll say something back. Though he didn't say a word or looked at her he just kept his eyes on the road. He was about to go even faster when he saw Exit 14. He stopped the breaks quickly and turned the wheel making a fast turn. _"Damn that was so close we could have missed it."_ Sesshomaru said while driving. "Are they still following?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yep and there doing a great job." Kagome said with a grin. Sesshomaru speeded off again when he finally decided to stop. "Why are you giving up?" "I'm not giving up we just ran out of gas" Sesshomaru said and sighed. He watched as the mysterious car stopped. He watched closely at the man who came out. The man stopped walking half way away from his car and Sesshomaru's. "Sesshomaru my boss wants to talk to you and see that lovely princess so hand her over and come with us!" the man said. Kagome in the car started to panic. "What does he want with me" Kagome said under her breath. Sesshomaru with his great sense of hearing heard her and told her in a stern voice. "What makes him think I will give you away so easily?" Sesshomaru said and looked at her. "Wait here I'll be back soon" Sesshomaru said while getting out of the car. Kagome was shocked at what he said and the only thing she could say was be careful.

Sesshomaru walked up to the man and glanced back for a sec. "What do you want with this Sesshomaru and who is your boss?" "I got orders from my boss not to answer your questions but to bring you to him and that girl so come this way. It was a good job that you quite." The man said with a grin. Sesshomaru growled. "I didn't quite I ran out of gas and I don't think I want to give you the girl so I'll be leaving." Sesshomaru was about to turn when the man stopped him. "I don't think you want to leave Sesshomaru" The man said while laughing. Sesshomaru growled and in a flashed was standing right next to him. He gave the man a powerful punch and turned to walk back when he was surrounded. There was huge number of people holding strange objects. Some were hanyous, youkai, and human. They surrounded the area. Sesshomaru stood in the middle and watched ever movement they made with his great eyes. Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze of watching everyone when he heard a scream. "Sesshomaru HELP ME!" Kagome yelled. "Sesshomaru ran to get her in a flash when a female neko demon stopped him and chanted. The other people tied Sesshomaru on a rope and tried to hold him down. "You think a mere rope and chant will stop this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru said and growled angry that someone thought he was that weak. The neko then spoke. "Ah Sesshomaru this chant I did to you, you may be able to break though you will not be able to break free from the rope." The neko laughed in victory. "This rope can purify your demon powers so you won't be able to use them and it will only back fire on you." The neko spoke to him with full knowledge of the rope and chant. She turned around and told the men to carry Sesshomaru into the car. Sesshomaru cursed and looked at Kagome get pulled away into a car. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed and a tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't feel the pain on her wrist that the men gave her while pulling her into the car. Kagome Was to worried.

She looked out of the window and saw the other men carry Sesshomaru into the car. She snapped out of her daze when she heard the man driving speak. "Yes Boss we retrieved the girl and we also captured Sesshomaru. We'll be there soon" The man hung up and started driving followed by the other cars. Kagome felt her heart break slightly this was strange to her and she couldn't understand why someone would want to talk to her. The last thing she saw was the sun set before they tied her hands and legs since they didn't want her to kick and punch them. Then they covered her mouth with clothe and her eyes. This was so she wouldn't see where they were going and so she wouldn't scream. Sesshomaru was already tied so all they did was cover his eyes since they knew the great youkai won't scream. About thirty minutes passed and it was dark. Though to Kagome thirty minutes was like hours. They finally arrived to there destination.

**0o0o0o Unknown location o0o0o0**

Kagome stirred when the car stopped. She heard the man get out of his car and open the door. Soon a mysterious man she couldn't see took off her blind fold, clothe that covered her mouth, and the rope that tied her legs and hands together. Kagome turned around to see if the other cars arrived with Sesshomaru. Though the man tried to drag her away before she could even check. This didn't stop her from though from checking the other cars. Kagome tugged back to see the rest of the cars coming in and saw Sesshomaru inside one of the cars. Everyone in the car got out and in surprise Sesshomaru wasn't tied anymore. Kagome was relived when she saw Sesshomaru and wanted to go to him though the man held her tighter. He was about to pick her up when she screamed Sesshomaru's name. Sesshomaru came to her in a flash.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll come get you soon." Sesshomaru looked at her in the eyes until the female neko called him. "Tina! What are you doing letting Sesshomaru free!" The other man next to Kagome yelled to the neko. "Don't worry he promised he wouldn't do anything and a proud taiyoukai like him wouldn't break a promise." Kagome only heard alittle of that until she was dragged away. Kagome stood shocked. "A maze." The man looked at Kagome and said "Yes it sure is amazing and the best part is youkai and hanyous can sense how to get out of the maze though humans need trackers like this." Kagome presumed he was telling her this information because he thought she would be here forever maybe. "Is there another maze for Sesshomaru?" Kagome stared into his eyes. "This whole place is a maze and to get to the mansion you have to finish this maze." The man said while looking beyond. "Okay everybody lets go!" A man said who seemed like the leader of the group. They pulled Kagome through the maze around the house.

**0o0o0o Unknown location with Sesshomaru o0o0o0**

Sesshomaru looked at his surroundings cautiously and noticed it was a maze. All of a sudden the walls started to move and change figures. _"Was that just me or did it move…"_ The neko realized Sesshomarus face of confusion and explained to him. "This Sesshomaru is the maze that leads to the mansion. The maze changes every two hours so intruders or captives can't get out or come in. Great huh?" The neko laughed. "Kagome what does he want with her and who is your boss?" Sesshomaru looked demanding. "Hmph my boss wants to see your treasure possession and see what's so great about her and if he likes her then she's his from now on. Oh and about who my boss is I can't tell you" The neko smiled at Sesshomaru and grinned even wider when the walls started to stay put. "She isn't my treasured possession." Sesshomaru said while looking forward. "Well it looked like you both loved each other I mean the scene back there was like wow it seemed like a romance movie I watched a year ago." Sesshomaru was about to speak when he was cut off. "Okay here we go!" The walls stopped moving and they had two hours before the walls move again.

**0o0o0o Arrival at the Mansiono0o0o0**

Kagome was being leaded to the boss all the way at the top floor while Sesshomaru was being sent down stairs. "Open the doors and come in" a mysterious man from the inside said to them. Kagome felt uncomfortable by his voice and his presence brought her a stomach ache. _"I can't be afraid….. I can't!"_ Kagome made up in her head _"I won't show him fear… I won't….. I hope…"_ "Ah Hello Ms. Kagome I have some questions for you" "Who are you!" Kagome shouted show no fear at all. **_Smack _**"Don't demand the boss know your place!" The man next to Kagome yelled. Kagome tried to hold back a tear though a tear still fell.

"Ku ku ku Kagome you are a beauty huh" the man in a baboon pelt said while holding her shin up. Kagome turned her face to the side and closed her eyes not wanting to see him or be touched by him. The man dressed in the baboon pelt smirked and grabbed her chin again with a little force. He looked at Kagome's eyes and his smirk turned to a smile. The smile wasn't warm and kind though dangerous and cold. He slammed his lips against Kagome's unnoticeably fast though Kagome resisted and bit his tongue and looked to the side again. "You stubborn bitch!" The man yelled and back slapped her. "You! Take her downstairs to the room next to Sesshomaru's" "Hai" the man said and scrambled to Kagome. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out. Meanwhile the mysterious man in the Baboon pelt was talking to the neko from before.

"Is that girl Kagome Sesshomaru's precious woman?"

"No boss he says she is just a patient."

"A patient with what?"

"Leukemia."

"He lies!"

"Why would Sesshomaru that proud youkai ass lie to us?"

"I want to speak to him!"

"I am sorry but I had made a deal with Sesshomaru with out your approval"

Tina said while looking down. The man in the baboon pelt ran down to her and slapped her so hard she fell on the floor and slid. "What kind of deal?" He barked at her. "Sesshomaru said he will answer you truthfully to every question and not kill or run away if you speak to him tomorrow." Tina thought it was strange in her head why Sesshomaru would want to speak with him tomorrow when it would be the same like today. What she thought even stranger was when he asked to see Kagome and talk to her before talking to Naraku. Though she didn't know Naraku would ask her. "Why tomorrow?" He said while glaring. "He said he was tired and didn't feel like talking today." Tina lifted her head a little but backed down again when Naraku stared at her. "Leave and bring Sesshomaru to me in the morning ill wait." Naraku turned around and walked to his chair and sat down thinking. Tina stood up and walked out the door.

**0o0o0o Sesshomaru! o0o0o0**

The man dragged Kagome all the way down the hallways and when they were away from ear sight he chatted with her. "I'm sorry" Kagome looked up when he said this and smiled a weak smile. Though she was slightly confused why he was sorry. " The others and I aren't bad people were just following orders so please do not be angered and do not make it hard for us." The man then held Kagome's arm lightly and slid his hand down to her wrist. Kagome was confused. Why did they need to follow orders? And what did there boss want? Kagome was about to ask him when he started to walk again. They went down stairs and hallways and then more stairs. Finally they came to a stop. When they went into the room it was as if it was a dungeon. The room didn't have a bed or anything it was like a cell. The man dragged her inside the pitch dark room and opened a door. Kagome could tell by the noise of keys jingling and realized he was opening another door. He placed her down on the floor then re closed the door. Kagome heard his steps fade and sighed.

"Sesshomaru where are you?" Kagome buried her head in her knees and said. "I'm right here" Kagome's head jerked up and she started looking franticly in the dark. Though it was no use she couldn't see anything. "Stupid women you don't need to know where I am so relax." Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment. Sure it was pitch black though his demon eyes saw glimpse of her and the body heat. Kagome buried her head in her knees again. "I need light" She sighed again. "Why do you need light? There no point go to sleep I could smell your exhaustion." Kagome wished he would have said he had a match or something at least. She wanted to see his face since she missed him slightly. It wasn't natural to be away from him for to long. "I can make light" Kagome said while turning to the way Sesshomarus voice came. Sesshomaru smirked not believeing her and turned his head. He knew she couldn't see him anyways. He heard her snapping again. "Why are you snapping?" Kagome ignored him. "You'll see" Kagome started snapping again. "Why isn't it working?" She yelled at herself in her mind. "I need light!" Kagome yelled at her self and snapped. Purple sparks started to form and then bright lavender light formed. Kagome brought pressure to her figures and the light grew a little larger. Sesshomaru in the background looked at her with amazement filled in his eyes. "Well done I found something about you." Sesshomaru said to her. Kagome titled her head not understanding. "What did you find out? Am I a super hero like in those cartoons?" Sesshomaru sighed "Stupid women forget it. Forget what I just said." Kagome got kind a pissed with that and didn't realize her light was getting larger. She made a throwing motion with her hand and the lavender light when flying into the wall. Kagome and Sesshomaru stared in shock.

**End Chapter**

Okay I didn't update for a long ass time huh -.- ill update faster again I hope before winter recess. Short chapter again but I just couldn't think lol to much was going on since I'm in charge of art and other committees which I don't like since it's boring. I would appreciate people who give me ideas and if my readers had any ideas that you'll like to tell me xD cause if you do email me your ideas and tell me if I can use them for my story? Ill also tell other readers that you gave me the idea! Deal? Well goodbye for now.

Kagome: Hah Sesshomaru I told you I can do it. "nods and grins"

Sesshomaru: you looked like a complete fool when you snap 39572893754 times. "smirks"

Kagome: You're so mean! Why can't you prove I was right?

Sesshomaru: I am write you did look like a fool when you snaped. "Looks at Kagome confused.

Kagome: Not that! "shakes her head and looks fustraded"

Fluffyloverx3: Shhhhhh it's the end of the chapter you guys shouldn't be here! Go rehearse for the next scene!


	8. Back to normal I think

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and co.

Authors note: Sorry I didn't update for a long long long time huh… but then I had no clue what to write ….. anyways this is next chapter and I promise well hope I can write sooner just my sisters computer died so she keeps hogging my computer that have no time to write but do my homework and stuff which suck though thanks for reading and still keeping in touch xD.

**0o0o0o Chapter seven before o0o0o0**

The man dragged Kagome all the way down the hallways and when they were away from ear sight he chatted with her. "I'm sorry" Kagome looked up when he said this and smiled a weak smile. Though she was slightly confused why he was sorry. " The others and I aren't bad people were just following orders so please do not be angered and do not make it hard for us." The man then held Kagome's arm lightly and slid his hand down to her wrist. Kagome was confused. Why did they need to follow orders? And what did there boss want? Kagome was about to ask him when he started to walk again. They went down stairs and hallways and then more stairs. Finally they came to a stop. When they went into the room it was as if it was a dungeon. The room didn't have a bed or anything it was like a cell. The man dragged her inside the pitch dark room and opened a door. Kagome could tell by the noise of keys jingling and realized he was opening another door. He placed her down on the floor then re closed the door. Kagome heard his steps fade and sighed.

"Sesshomaru where are you?" Kagome buried her head in her knees and said. "I'm right here" Kagome's head jerked up and she started looking franticly in the dark. Though it was no use she couldn't see anything. "Stupid women you don't need to know where I am so relax." Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment. Sure it was pitch black though his demon eyes saw glimpse of her and the body heat. Kagome buried her head in her knees again. "I need light" She sighed again. "Why do you need light? There no point go to sleep I could smell your exhaustion." Kagome wished he would have said he had a match or something at least. She wanted to see his face since she missed him slightly. It wasn't natural to be away from him for to long. "I can make light" Kagome said while turning to the way Sesshomarus voice came. Sesshomaru smirked not believeing her and turned his head. He knew she couldn't see him anyways. He heard her snapping again. "Why are you snapping?" Kagome ignored him. "You'll see" Kagome started snapping again. "Why isn't it working?" She yelled at herself in her mind. "I need light!" Kagome yelled at her self and snapped. Purple sparks started to form and then bright lavender light formed. Kagome brought pressure to her figures and the light grew a little larger. Sesshomaru in the background looked at her with amazement filled in his eyes. "Well done I found something about you." Sesshomaru said to her. Kagome titled her head not understanding. "What did you find out? Am I a super hero like in those cartoons?" Sesshomaru sighed "Stupid women forget it. Forget what I just said." Kagome got kind a pissed with that and didn't realize her light was getting larger. She made a throwing motion with her hand and the lavender light when flying into the wall. Kagome and Sesshomaru stared in shock.

**Chapter eight: Back to normal I think**

**0o0o0o Out o0o0o0**

"Sesshomaru… Did I…. Did I… do that?" Kagome said in pure shock. "Obviously you did" Sesshomaru said. "I wonder if I can do it again… wait what am I saying I can do it again" Kagomes eyes flared up with pride. Kagome then took a glance at Sesshomaru to see if he was proud of her though she didn't get any respond. Sesshomaru didn't say anything and didn't look her way which got her annoyed and so Kagome said her next words a little higher. "At least I'm trying to get us out!" Sesshomaru turned his head and replied. "If I wanted to get out I would have broken the cage already" "Are you saying you want to be locked up like this!" Kagome screamed at Sesshomaru. "I have a reason to do this" Sesshomaru said as calmly as he could which was easy. Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru I want to leave…" Kagome said while kneeling on the floor and looking at Sesshomaru pleadingly. Sesshomaru didn't say a word which got Kagome a little pissed though she decided to abandon that emotion since there situation here needed cooperation Kagome tried again this time and went a little closer to him. "Sesshomaru! I-Want-To-Go-Home!" Kagome looked at his face to see if he would feel bad for her and say alright lets go I'll accompany you. Though it was complete opposite all Sesshomaru said was "Then go." Kagome turned around from him and cried "Jerk!" "I thought you said you'll come get me but nooo you don't and, because of that I could have gotten raped by a crazy man in a bamboo pelt." "She's starting to become her normal self again… though her memory is still gone, well erased totally…" Sesshomaru was about to keep thinking when his train of thought was broken by Kagome. "SESSHOMARU! Are you listening? Why don't you want to escape? Huh? Why? Do you like it here? Is this place comfortable and to your lik-?" "Women cease your questionings I made a deal with the neko before I was going to meet there boss. Kagome took a deep breathe and tried to relax though it was impossible. They were in a cell locked up. "Hey Sesshomaru? What was the deal you made with that neko lady?" Kagome voiced up. "That would be something that concerns me and not you." Sesshomaru said coolly. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and sighed. "Finally its quite here" Sesshomaru thought. He was about to think about everything that happened and figure out who the boss could be though Sesshomarus mind kept on straying away into another thought. "I want to go home!" Kagomes voice kept ringing in his mind. His thoughts were ending up straying into those 5 syllables. His mind kept repeating those words in his head and it was strating to drive him nuts. Though Sesshomaru shunned it and thought about his honor and promise with the neko when he was disturbed by the thought again. Sesshomaru finally gave up and decided to leave. "Fuck honor and the promise." Sesshomaru said in his head. "They would have heard the explosion you caused before in a matter of time they'll be here. Let's escape." Sesshomaru said in a still manner. Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed Kagome up. "Make light."

Kagome instantly snapped and brought the light in front of her. "This way." Sesshomaru said while tugging her to a door. They went up the stairs and found three doors. Sesshomaru sniffed and opened the door that smelled more like fresh air and pulled Kagome through the door with him. They traveled down the hallways in a suitable run. The hallways were long and narrow. The walls were all crimson red with no pictures of paintings or windows to liven the hall. The only thing there was on the walls were candles for light. After a good 5 minute run they heard people coming. Sesshomaru and Kagome started to pick up there pace when Kagome fell. "Ouch" Kagome said while sitting on the floor. "Can you walk?" Sesshomaru said while looking at Kagome's ankle then her face. Kagome nodded her head no. Sesshomaru mentally sighed and crouched down. "Get on my back we can go faster." Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's back and started to blush. "Never mind I think I can walk." Kagome said and tried to stand up but didn't succeed. Sesshomaru sighed still in his crouched position. "Kagome I say you should just get on my back before they find us and it's to late to escape." Kagome gave up on trying to walk and did as she was told. She felt a gush of blood flowing to her face and the butterflies in her stomach. "Good thing Sesshomaru can't see me" Kagome said to herself while mentally sighing in relief. Though obviously she was wrong. Sesshomaru sensed her heart rushing and her fidgeting though he decided to let it slide. "Hold on tight" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru used his youkai abilities and started running. They were a blur in human eyes. Kagome held on tighter and hid her face. "Is the exit near" Kagome asked. "Yeah though we still have the maze to go through."

The maze started to move when they got there which told them they had two hours to complete the maze. Kagome never noticed but the maze looked so much prettier now. There were small colorful flowers blooming on the bushes and the bushes seemed so much greener then before. Sesshomaru waited for the maze to stay put then started using his youkai abilities to move around. Sesshomaru started to hurry when they heard the guards in the mansion scream that they were missing. "Are we at the exit yet?" Kagome asked. "Soon just a little more" Sesshomaru said. Kagome was happy they were almost to the exit though she felt sad for some reason. She thought Sesshomaru's back was comfortable and for some reason when she reminded her self she was on his back her heart started to thump loudly and she didn't really understand why. Kagome also felt like she was blushing. "Oh no! Do I …. Do I have a crush on Sesshomaru?" Kagome screamed in her mind while shaking her head. "Kagome stopped moving we're out of the maze." Sesshomaru said.

**0o0o0o Out in the open o0o0o0**

"Sesshomaru how are we gonna get away now? You don't have your car…" Kagome said a little confused. "Who said we need a car?" Sesshomaru said while walking up to a car that was pared nearest to them. "What are we going to do with that car when we don't even have the keys to turn it on?" Sesshomaru ignored her and opened the door. He placed her on the seat and buckled her in. Then he walked the the next seat, opened the door and got in. Sesshomaru bent down and cute some wires with his nails. He twisted them together and let them meet starting the engine. (sorry I don't really know how to hijack cars but I remember watching a movie and it was something that that -.-;) Sesshomaru strapped the belt on sped off.

They reached there destination in about 15 minutes top. Sesshomaru got off the car and carried Kagome out and walked to his car. "Good it wasn't towed away." Sesshomaru said while walking towards it. Kagome was strapped in and Sesshomaru started the car and left the site.

**0o0o0o Home o0o0o0**

"Mr. Tashio welcome home." Kagura greeted. "Kagura get two baths ready for Kagome and I." Sesshomaru said while placing her on the couch and going upstairs to the study room. Kagura waited for Sesshomaru to leave then spoke to Kagome. "Not to be rude Lady Kagome…. Where were you and Sesshomaru last night?" Kagura asked. Kagome looked at Kagura in the eye questioning her self should I tell her or not. Though Kagome decided to tell her since there was no harm done to it. "These weird people kidnapped me and Sesshomaru." Kagome said while looking on the floor. Kagura ordered the maids to get the bath ready then gestured Kagome to go on. "The boss of the kidnappers wanted to talk to me and Sesshomaru. I met the boss first though I didn't catch his name or the way he looked. All I know was the he wore a bamboo pelt." Kagome told Kagura and waited for Kagura to give her a gesture to continue again. "I found out I can make light when I snap and later we decided to escape. As we were running down the hallway I got hurt and could'nt walk so….. so….." Kagome had a hard time saying the next sentence. Kagura looked at her in confusion then saw her cheeks turn red and understood. "Please lady Kagome, continue your story." Kagome looked at Kagura then smiled. "So Sesshomaru decided to carry me." Kagome started to blush even more. Kagome explained to her how Sesshomaru got out of the maze, hijacked a car, and got them home. She thought she did a good job summarizing it to and she finished the story right in time.

After the bath Kagome dressed in her Paul frank pajama pants with a white tang to on. Sure it was still morning though she decided it was okay. Sesshomaru went back to work at the hospital so Kagome was alone eating lunch by herself in the kitchen. Though Kagome had Kagura to accompany her for the day in Sesshomarus wishes. "Lady Kagome what would you like to do now?" Kagura asked. Kagome looked around and decided she would go to the gardens. "Kagura can you take me to the gardens?" Kagome asked her then followed her out.

The garden was magnificent. It was flourished with flowers of all kinds and cherry blossom trees. There was a small water fall connecting to a pond. And in the far corner was a picnic table separated from the rest by the river connecting the water fall and pond. Kagome decided to cross the river by the small bridge when the gold fishes caught her eyes. "This is so cool" Kagome said in awe. Kagura chuckled and stayed right behind Kagome where ever she went. Kagome examined all the flowers and thought the rose where the prettiest. "Can I take one?" Kagome asked Kagura. Kagura nodded her head yes and warned Kagome to watch for the thorns though carelessly she still got hurt from them. "Ouch" Kagome said while sucking her finger. Kagura looked down at her and gave her a bandaid. "Here Lady Kagome." Kagura said while handing it to her. Kagura then picked a rose for Kagome and clipped all the thorns off and gave it to her. "Here you go" Kagura said while she handed her the flower. "Would you liked something to drink or a snack perhaps?" Kagome nodded her head no and decided to go back in the house for a nap. "When is Sesshomaru going to be home?" "I am not sure Lady Kagome." Kagura told her. Kagome looked sad for a bit till she remeberd something. "Kagura can you find a little vase for me and bring it in my room with water?" Kagura just nodded and left.

Kagome got to her room and brushed her hair till Kagura knocked and came in with the vase with water. Kagome dismissed her and pushed aside her laptop and left the rose in the vase on the middle of the desk. Kagome smiled at the rose then got in bed to take a nap.

**0o0o0o Hospital o0o0o0**

"Dr. Fugi are you on break?" Sesshomaru asked. "Ahh Dr. Tashio yes I have 15 minutes before going back to work. Is there anything you would like to discuss with me?" Dr. Fugi asked.

**End of chapter**

Yes I know its short plus I didn't write for a long long long long very long time but I have my reasons which I told u up there plus another issue which I don't really want to share : sorry anyways ill really really try to update faster.

Sesshomaru: Dang you didn't write for years.  
Kagome: Yep that's true.  
Kagura: Lady Kagome, Mr. Tashio its time for dinner.  
Sesshomaru: Very well  
Kagome: wow it's already 7:30….. anyways is Sesshy starting to have feeling for me since he didn't think about what I said and all…. "Blushing"  
Sesshomaru: "Stops walking dead in tracks"  
Kagome: so does he? Huh?  
Sesshomaru: Be quite women and come downstairs to eat.  
Kagome: Awww come on Shessy it's not fair if I only like you… admit it you like me to right common Shessy say it! Say I like Kagome say it "big grin with puppy dog eyes"

Sesshomaru: "Sighs" are you sick?  
Kagome: What are yo-  
Fluffyloverx3: you guys talk to much ……. Shhhhh okay SHHHHH! And start rehearsing for the next chapter "sigh" anyways BYE BYE EVERYONE who read this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter c:


End file.
